wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Abby
Abby is a female CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is one of the 5 players before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, with a skill level of 35. If you lose the first match, Abby will play against you with Matt or Ren. She is not seen in Boxing. In Baseball, she is the 7th worst player, with skill level just under 200, and her team consists of her, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Jessie and Silke. Abby '''plays in all Baseball teams from Elisa to Mike. Wii Sports Resort '''Abby is a PRO in every multiplayer game, which differs from her terrible skills in Wii Sports. In Swordplay, she has a skill level of about 1226+. Her Table Tennis skill is 1046+. She is a Pro in Basketball. Her level is 1320 and she has a team of Theo and Pablo. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 20th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Abby is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *'Abby' is one of the only players who tends to not have high skills in Wii Sports, only for her skill to take drastic jump and become a PRO at several sports in Wii Sports Resort *She is the first CPU to come up alphabetically out of the original Wii miis. *In Tennis, Abby is the only female CPU Mii to come before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, which makes her the worst female CPU Mii in this sport. *'Abby' and Tatsuaki are the completely worst pair in Friend Connection, from Wii Party, with a score of 26. And, coincidentally, they're both Beginner Miis. *In Wii Music MIDI, Abby plays the baritone saxophone. *Her Japanese name is Abi its spelled the same as her English name, but with one B and the Y at the end is replace with a I. *In Wii Sports Deception, her name is Lola. *You earn her badge by making 100 edits on articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn her badge by making 25 edits on Wii Mii articles. *In Wii Music, her name is Stephaney. *Her Wii Music name in Japanese is Sutefani. Gallery AbbyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Abby, as seen in the portrait 7- Abby's Team.jpg|Abby's Baseball Team Records view (4).jpg|Abby in Baseball 2018-02-09 (66).png|Abby is ready to bat with Haru ready to catch Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 7.08.21 PM.png|Abby in Swordplay Duel Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 8.14.01 AM.png|Abby about to play a Table Tennis match 20180210_074009.jpg|Abby and her teammates Theo and Pablo in Basketball Abby_cello.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Abby IMG_0199.JPG DSC01946.JPG|Abby in Swordplay Speed Slice Badge-edit-5.png|Abby's badge Abby's Head.png AbbyDACot.JPG Abby.jpg 2018-07-21.png|Abby pitching in Baseball Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's who love dark blue Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Miis Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports